goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Comedy World: Stars of a Survival Show
''Stars of a Survival Show ''is a 90-minute episode of Comedy World. Plot PC Guy has always wanted to star in a reality TV show! ...And Eric and their friends. They sign up for the show, and send their letter in the mail. Three days later, they are in for a big surprise. Here they are, in Hollywood, on TV. Will anything go wrong? Well, unfortunately, yes. Some bad characters and users have followed them to Hollywood, competing them in minigames and trying their best to vote the gang out. Will the heroes win their grand prize? The answer remains a mystery! Transcript episode begins with Eric and PC Guy watching TV in the living room Announcer: 'We'll be right back after these messages. TV screen shows a commercial '''Man: '''Have you ever wanted to be on on "I Survived"? Pinch yourself, because you are not dreaming! To be on the show, send a letter claiming you would like to be on our show. You must confirm your age and write down your P.O. box, however. After you're done, mail your letter to 123 Star Road, Hollywood, California. '''PC Guy: '''HALLELUJAH! This is a dream come true! '''Eric: '''Why? It seems boring. '''PC Guy: '''Why, "I Survived" is one of those popular survival shows on TV right now. It can't be that boring. Now, I'm going to be writing down that letter, so excuse me while I lock myself in the bedroom. upstairs and slams the door in the day... Guy and Eric's parents, Paul and Susan, are seen watching TV '''PC Guy: '''Mom! Dad! Can Eric and I join the TV show, "I Survived"? '''Paul: '''Sure, but we'll have to come with you. '''Susan: '''Here's the form. I found it in the GoCity Magazine. '''PC Guy: '''Thanks, mom! Guy runs to the kitchen table and rapidly fills out the application '''PC Guy: '"Why would you like to be on 'I Survived'?" to PC Guy at a mailbox 'PC Guy: 'a stamp to the envelope I am ready to send this. it in the mailbox, and walks off 'Narrator: '''Three days later... '''Eric: '''What now? '''PC Guy: '''I need to check the mailbox. the mailbox, and grabs an envelope. Tears the envelope open This must be from one of the staff members. letter reads this: ''Dear PC Guy, It is my great pleasure to inform you that you have been selected to join the "I Survived!" television series. A parent or guardian will have to come with you. You should arrive no later than Wednesday evening, and you'll begin competing with other competiters Thursday morning. This event will last for seven days (one week) and you'll play varieties of challenges. A room at Motel 6 has also been rented for you and your family. Good luck! ''-Harold Menard, executive producer of "I Survived!"'' 'PC Guy: 'for air I'm so excited! and passes out cuts to black, and it cuts to the inside of a van '''PC Guy: '''Where am I? '''Agent: '''You're inside a van. The driver is going to transport you, your brother, and your friends to "I Survived!". '''PC Guy: '''My... friends? They signed up, too? '''SonicMan64: '''Yup. Eric told us about the show. '''PC Guy: '''Oh. 'So, uhh... digital watch on arm umm... we're 47 minutes away from Hollywood. that evening... '''PC Guy: '''Here we are, Motel 6 in Hollywood. '''Eric: 'on TV Yay, there's cable TV! on bed 'PC Guy: '''And air conditioning. Oh, there's a pool outside! '''Eric: '''Maybe this won't be boring after all. '''PC Guy: '''It won't, trust me. '''Eric: '''Wow, this TV has so many channels! '''PC Guy: '''While you're channel surfing, I need to shower and stuff. I need my mind to get together. It is... um... at watch ...7:12 PM. I'll get to bed by 7:30. '''Narrator: '''Early the next morning... digital alarm clock that reads "5:29 AM" beeps loud. PC Guy turns it off '''Susan: '''PC Guy, you don't wanna be late for the show. '''PC Guy: '''The show!!! '''Susan: '''The bus is waiting for you. '''PC Guy: '''And the bus!!! outside and hops in the bus. It drives off '''Bus Driver: '''All of you ready to participate in "I Survived"? '''Everyone (except the Bus Driver): '''Yeah! '''Bus Driver: 'himself I gotta stock up on snacks for I Survived tonight. 'PC Guy: '''I hope baby show characters won't ruin this. '''Bart: '''If they do, that won't be cool, man! '''Oggy: '''Meow meow meow meow meow! (translation: Oh, how much I want to flyswat Caillou's face!) hour later, It fades to everyone at "I Survived!" '''Host: '''Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. You'll be playing grueling challenges against other contestants. The winner will be safe from being voted off. The loser will be voted off and will have to come back tomorrow. Are you ready? '''Everyone (except PC Guy): '''Yes, we are! '''PC Guy: 'hyper I've been born ready. I've been a huge fan of the "I Survived!" series for almost 8 years. I have all the merchandise, like the DVDs, VHS tapes, video games, all that jazz. pants '''Host: '''Now THAT'S a fan! Now, let's begin the day with breakfast. to the cafeteria '''Sonic: '''I gotta tell you: These are the best breakfast chili dogs I've ever tasted. '''PC Guy: '''Breakfast chili dogs? I never heard of that. '''Sonic: '''You know, it's a regular chili dog, except with an egg. '''PC Guy: '''I'm drinking a French vanilla coffee with a pink donut. If my parents knew that I drink coffee, they would be horrified. They say caffeine is a common addiction. I use it to stay awake. It tastes really good, y'want a sip? '''Sonic: '''No, thank you. Category:Comedy World (TV series) Category:Specials Category:Movies